


Ambition

by Born In Captivity- Ineligible to Release (Jashasedai)



Series: Alternate Universe - Tame Racing Drivers [24]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Tame Racing Drivers, Doubles of Every Character, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashasedai/pseuds/Born%20In%20Captivity-%20Ineligible%20to%20Release
Summary: In an AU where a secret species is used as Racing Riders, some desires can't be met.For Pol Espargaro's Racing Rider a seemingly simple thing is an insurmountable obstacle.





	1. Ambition- 2009

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Tame Racing Drivers AU. Read the series summary.

**Ambition- 2009**

[I want to go to the sea.]

Ratchet looked up. He was up to his elbows in grease and Ricky was bracing the bike he was levering the motor out of. Ricky tilted his head and looked back down at the bike.

[Efren invited me to go to the sea with him during break. If I take a Trainer, can I go?] He was standing there, arms behind his back, watching his lead stallion, still.

Ratchet thought about Polyccio's request while he finished pulling the heart out of the motorcycle. He looked up at the young, straightforward, hardworking, reliable Rider.

[No.]

Polyccio's eyebrows dropped from hopeful, to disappointed. He closed his eyes. He nodded.

[Thank you for considering it, Stallion.]

He opened his eyes, but barely, looking at the ground, and walked away.

When the little stallion was well away from the garage Ratchet stood and and hurled the wrench in his hand at the toolbox as hard as he could. [Loose bolts and unstable ground!!] He swore. He pointed severely at Ricky. [YOUR kind do this.] He stalked out of the garage.

He called to his heart. 'Rasoio! I need you! Come here to me.'

 

  
\--

 

  
[We can't go to the sea with you,] Polyccio told Efren at the next race. He hung his head. Pol draped himself over his Rider and translated the sad gestures.

[You know WHY we can't,] Aleix pointed out.

Pol kissed the side of Polyccio's head and he nodded.

[I want to see the sea,] Polyccio whispered.


	2. March 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter- Pol, Aleix, Casey, Nicky and Cal have been sent from where they spent the winter as refugees (the refugee camp where the Ferrari stable stayed, in Italy) to take over caring for the unmatched Racing Drivers at the McLaren refugee camp. (Which is in Finland)
> 
> If you want to know why, it's all explained in the fic called Gone Cold. -http://archiveofourown.org/series/518203

**March 2017**

  
"This isn't the way to Finland. We're going South." Pol said, leaning forward from the back seat and tapping Casey.

"Don't worry about it, Pol. We'll get to the McLaren/Mercedes refugee camp on schedule. We have a side mission."

[What kind of side mission? I thought we were supposed to go straight from Ferrari to McLaren to take over for Kimi and Jaamies,] Polyccio gestured, once the words had been explained to him.

[This is scheduled in. Don't worry, this is just as important.] Casey was calm and cool in the driver's seat.

Pol asked Mackenzie and Laser if they knew where they were going, or if anyone in the car they were riding in did. It seemed of both cars, only Casey knew where the side mission was headed. Break knew, of course, but he was keeping Casey's silence.

After several hours, they pulled down a hill and parked beside some trees. The second car parked beside them. They all got out. There was a smell in the air like fish and the sound of a crowd and lots of birds.

From a grey suv farther down the parking lot came a man, at a rapid jog.

[I found out where he was staying,] Casey told Polyccio.

Who..?

He recognized the runner.

[EFREN!!] Polyccio ran and hugged his friend. [Are you coming with us to McLaren?]

[No. I no.] He said in his limited gestures. [Go home later. See you now. See fast thing. Come here to me. I, you, see.]

He took Polyccio's hand and they walked through the trees. The sound of the crowd got louder. Then they cleared the bushes and there was no crowd. Just them standing at the edge of the shore, and the vast, crashing Mediterranean beyond.

Polyccio dropped to his knees with his hands covering his mouth.

He looked at Casey and Break.

[This is the side mission?]

[You said you wanted to go to the sea.]

**Author's Note:**

> Real People don't belong to me.
> 
> This story is fiction and is no reflection on anyone in it. The story does belong to me, as does the AU in which it is set.


End file.
